Fanstasmes occasionnels
by malilite
Summary: Quand on dit qu'un petit fantasme ne fait jamais de mal à personne... et s'il permettait à une relation de se construire, lentement, mais sûrement ? Petit OS vite fait bien fait, ça m'étonnerait , venez donc jetez un coup d'oeil, ça mord pas !


**Titre : **_Fantasmes occasionnels._

**Auteur : **malilite (parce que c'est moi !)

**Genre : **euh... un petit R, ça devrait le faire !

**Résumé :** Quand on dit qu'un petit fantasme ne fait jamais de mal à personne... et s'il permettait à une relation de se construire, lentement, mais sûrement ? Petit OS vite fait (bien fait, ça m'étonnerait ), venez donc jetez un coup d'oeil, ça mord pas !

**Disclaimer : **Bla bla bla, tout est à J.K.R. ... bla bla bla, rien à moi, touche rien... Sniiiiiif, Même pas assez gentille pour me filer ses persos, la bonne femme... Raaah, monde cruel :)

_Bon, 2e OS HPDM publié, écrit au feeling mdr. Sérieux, j'ai pas du mettre une demi heure à l'écrire (vous me direz, ça se sent sur la longueur), mais j'avais pas envie de bosser, mais d'écrire, vu que ça faisait un bail... _

_Enfin bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère seulement que le thème général, l'idée de l'OS et l'histoire sera bien compréhensible (pas que je doute de votre capacité intellectuelle, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez ce que je veux que vous compregnez, ce que je n'ai moi-même pas compris... Gné ?), et que vous aimerez aussi, bien sûr !_

* * *

**_Fantasmes occasionnels_**

_- 'Ryyyyyy ?  
_

_Le dénommé « 'Ry » leva les yeux au ciel au son de cette voix boudeuse, mais aguicheuse, et il se repencha sur son devoir de potions. Il sentit bientôt une présence derrière lui, et deux bras venant glisser le long de ses épaules et de son torse, jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise. Un visage s'enfouit dans son cou, humant son odeur, et finit par déposer de tendres baisers sur sa peau..._

_Lâchant sa plume, Harry « 'Ry » Potter soupira de plaisir et se cala contre son dossier de chaise. Difficile de résister à de si tentantes caresses._

_- Quoi, Malfoy ?_

_Il eut l'effet escompté, le contact séducteur disparut de son dos, son torse et son cou. Un beau blond à l'apparence aristocrate et aux extraordinaires prunelles grises apparut devant ses yeux et grimpa sur le bureau. Il n'était pas tout à fait en face de Harry, juste assis à côté du devoir de potions dont le brun s'occupait depuis plus d'une heure._

_- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler par mon nom, Potter !_

_- Et tu viens de faire quoi, là ? répondit-il avec un sourcil haussé._

_- Je... raaaaaah, tu m'énerves !_

_Irrité, Malfoy s'appuya sur ces deux mains derrière lui, et détourna la tête du visage du beau brun. Des yeux émeraudes, si fascinants, ça ne devrait pas être permis, Merlin !_

_- Allez, fait pas la tête, t'aimes bien quand je t'appelle comme ça... plaisanta Harry._

_Aucune réaction._

_- Okay... Draco ?_

_Toujours rien, si ce n'est un reniflement de dédain._

_- Dray... supplia-t-il avec un ton d'excuse._

_Le blond croisa les bras, ferma fortement les yeux et leva un petit peu plus le nez en l'air. En voulant se rendre un peu plus méprisant, il ne parut que plus ridicule, pensa Harry avec un sourire. Sourire qui disparût très vite cependant._

_- Mon coeur ? appela-t-il avec un air inquiet._

_Il savait très bien que son petit ami résistait très difficilement à ce « mon coeur » là. Pas qu'il le manipulait, non, non, non, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être privé de son bisou du soir... comment faisait Harry pour dormir sans son bisou du soir ?_

_Décidant de prendre les choses en main, Potter écarta son devoir, posa durement ses mains sur les cuisses du blond et, en les tenant fermement, le fit glisser sur la table juste devant lui. Draco, cette fois le visage baissé, plaça ses mains sur celles de son petit ami, qui n'avaient pas bougées de ses cuisses, et exerça une légère pression sur elles._

_- Dray, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? continua le brun d'une voix douce._

_« Dray » releva la tête et afficha un sourire malicieux, peu commun pour un Serpentard. Il haussa les épaules et dit d'un ton léger et naturel, sans aucune once de reproches._

_- Moi ? Oh, rien !_

_- Tu veux dire que t'as fait tout ce cinéma, pour que dalle ? s'écria Harry en retirant ses mains._

_Son sourire s'aggrandit encore plus, il descendit de la table et se plaça à califourchon sur les genoux de Harry. Il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, colla son torse au sien et, sentant la respiration de l'autre s'accélérer tout autant que la sienne, il se pencha vers lui._

_- C'est moi, Harry ! Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, reprit-il en effleurant ses lèvres._

_Le Gryffondor posa ses mains sur ses flancs et le rapprocha encore plus de lui, et tous deux entamèrent un baiser passionné...  
_  
- Dray ?

Surpris, celui-ci papillonna des yeux un instant, retira la plume de sa bouche dont il était en train de suçoter le bout, et fusilla du regard Blaise, son meilleur ami.

- On peut savoir où t'étais parti ? Redemanda celui-ci.

Le blond haussa les épaules, et reprit son exploration du regard du corps sublime placé à ses côtés. Son propriétaire, nul autre qu'Harry Potter, avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, une expression indéchiffrable y logeant.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le Gryffondor fréquentaient les Serpentards de son année. Quand Ginny Weasley, la soeur de son meilleur ami Ron et une de ses très bonnes amies, se mit à sortir avec Blaise Zabini, tous deux avaient sommé leurs amis d'oublier leur différent et d'apprendre à se supporter. Autant Hermione et Pansy restaient les exceptions et ne pouvaient toujours pas se voir en peinture, autant les autres s'entendaient plus ou moins bien.

La Granger s'était liée d'amitié avec Nott, Dean et Seamus traînaient avec Goyle et Crabbe, Pansy et Neville se tournaient autour depuis une vingtaine de jours mais ne semblaient pas se décider... Harry et Ron, eux, s'étaient tout de suite intéressés à Blaise, en grands frères protecteurs de Ginny qu'ils étaient. Les trois étaient rapidement devenus de très bons copains, sur la même longueur d'onde très souvent. Par extension, Draco étant le meilleur ami de Blaise, les deux Gryffondors se mirent à le fréquenter également. Si Ron et lui ne pouvaient toujours pas se sentir et se supportaient à peine, cela fut moins difficile pour Harry et Malfoy, malgré des débuts tortueux.

Ils étaient peu à peu devenus des confidents l'un pour l'autre, partageant parfois des délires inexplicables et une complicité des plus surprenantes. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, Harry sentait le regard de son nouvel ami sur lui changer. Il le détaillait souvent de ses beaux iris gris, une lueur étrange à l'intérieur, pendant des heures et lui parlait ensuite avec une voix douce bizarre...

Il n'avait aucune idée des pensées du beau blond au moment où Blaise les avaient interrompues, cet espèce de fantasme-rêve éveillé, et s'il l'avait su, il aurait eu du mal à y croire. Ou peut-être aurait-il reconnu que son ancien ennemi était digne de confiance, et surtout, monstrueusement séduisant, et il se serait laissé porter par sa personnalité incroyable...

Il ne sut jamais à quel point Draco désirait que ce rêve éveillé fusse vrai.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Je sais pas vous, mais je trouve que l'emploi du (attendez, je vérifie mes cours), subjonctif imparfait, truc du genre le "fusse" de la fin, gâche un peu tout... Mdr !_

_Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et attention, je veux voir ma boîte de réception bourrée des e-mails de vos reviews, pleines de "Wouaaaah, t'es trop géniale d'écrire ça...", Mdr, Blague ! Quoique..._

_Allez, a j'espère ! Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, je compte publier une HPDM, une vraie fic cette fois , d'ici avant la fin de l'année scolaire avec un peu de pot... VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !_

_Tchao, je vous aime :) !_


End file.
